fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 7: The Orebourgh Mine Lucas finally reaches Orebourgh City, and quickly heads for the Pokémon Center. When he reaches the Pokémon Center, he gives his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, and waits for them to be healed. While waiting, he notices Barry passing by, and Barry also notices Lucas. Barry then taunts Lucas, stating that he is already prepared to battle the first Gym Leader, and claim the very first Gym Badge in Sinnoh. And he goes on to say that Lucas will never have any chance at beating the first Gym Leader, so he should pack up, and go home. Lucas then retaliates by saying that he will definetely be able defeat the first Gym Leader with ease, and he states that he will become the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world, surpassing Barry. Barry just laughs, and leaves the Pokémon Center to head to the gym. Lucas then calms down, and is called to the front desk, as his Pokémon have been healed. He takes them, and thanks Nurse Joy, but Joy states that Lucas should capture another Pokémon before going up against the gym leader. He thanks her for the advice, and heads off to the Gym. However, when he gets there, Barry exits the gym, and bumps into Lucas. Barry states that the gym leader isn't in the gym at this moment. He heard that the gym leader left for the Orebourgh Mine. Barry states that he doesn't have to waste his time finding the gym leader, when he can go train and wait for him to come back. He leaves the area, and Lucas decides to head to the Orebourgh Mine. On the way, Lucas sees a Shinx being attacked by a group of Starly. He sends out his own Starly to protect the Shinx. He orders his Starly to use Tackle, which manages to hit two of the three Starly. The other Starly uses Growl, but Lucas's Starly dodges it, and counters with Peck. It knocks the Starly into the other two Starly's, and the gang fly off in terror. Lucas makes sure the Shinx is alright, and notices it is. He gives the Shinx a Berry, and then heads off to the Orebourgh Mine. However, as he walks to the Mine, he notices a Pokémon following him. However, everytime he looks back, he sees nothing following him. He decides to ignore it, an he heads off towards the Orebourgh Mine. He finds his was in the mine, and asks one of the Miners where the Gym Leader is. He states that Roark is at the end of the mine, if he wants to see him. Lucas, confused at who Roark is, thinks that he will be able to help him find the gym leader. When he reaches the end of the mine, he notices a man there, an finds out he is Roark. Lucas asks Roark where he can find the gym leader, and Roark just laughs as he states to Lucas, that he is the gym leader. Lucas is surprised at this, but ignores it, and asks him for an official gym battle. Roark accepts, but states that he first has to find something that was stolen from him. He states that a Geodude stole his father's ruby, which is an important family heirloom. Lucas agrees to help him find the ruby, and sends out Starly and Turtwig, to help with the search. As they search for it, Turtwig and Starly learn that the Geodude was working for a thief, and they quickly head off to tell Lucas. However, Lucas does not understand what they are trying to say, but Roark notices that it was a thief all along. The thief sends out Luxio and Machop, while Lucas and Roark use Turtwig and Geodude. The thief orders his Luxio to use Bite on Turtwig, and his Machop to use Karate Chop on Geodude. Turtwig gets a direct hit, while Geodude dodges, and hits Machop with his own Karate Chop. Turtwig retalliates by using Absorb, which hits Luxio directly, and drains it of some of its health. Geodude and Turtwig then charge forward with a double Tackle, and hit the two opposing Pokémon, head-on. The thief then gets his Geodude to attack from behind, and manages to knock out Turtwig, as well as distract Roark's Geodude long enough for his Machop to use Karate Chop on it, thus, defeating Geodude. Roark states that was a form of cheating, but the thief doesn't care, and gets his Geodude to steal the two trainers Pokémon. However, just as he is about to escape, he is blocked by the Shinx that Lucas helped earlier. Lucas tells the Shinx to battle for them, and retrieve the stolen goods. Shinx prepares for battle, so he can help Lucas. However, the thief orders his Luxio, Machop, and Geodude to all use Tackle, but Shinx ducks, causing the three Pokémon to hit the wall of the cave. Lucas then tells Shinx to use Thundershock. He uses the attack, with incredible power, and manages to defeat Machop and Luxio, but Geodude still stands. The thief can't believe the Shinx's power, but ignores it, telling his Geodude to use Magnitude. It hits Shinx, causing Shinx to fall on the ground from the quakes. By the time he gets back up, he is hit by Geodude's Tackle, and smashes into the wall. Lucas then starts to think what might work, and remembers one attack that Shinx can use. He orders Shinx to use Bite on Geodude, but then, at the last minute, tells him to redirect his attack to the thief. He manages to get the thief on the elbow, and he starts running around in pain, trying to get Shinx off. He drops the Poké Ball's he stole from Lucas and Roark, and the two send out Starly and Onix. Lucas orders Starly to use Growl on the thief and Geodude, which distracts the two, as Onix uses Iron Tail on the two. The thief and Geodude are then blasted against the wall, and are caught by the miners. They are then taking to jail, as he gives the ruby back to Roark. Roark thanks Lucas for all the help, and tells him that he is looking forward to their gym battle. As Lucas states that he too is looking forward to the battle, he notices the Shinx appear next to him. Lucas wonders what the Shinx wants, until Roark states that Shinx wants to be partners with Lucas. Lucas asks Shinx if this is true, and Shinx nods his head. So, he then tosses a Poké Ball at Shinx, but fails to capture him. Lucas just stands there confused at why it didn't work, until Roark tells him that Shinx wants to battle with Lucas first. Thus, the battle starts between Starly and Shinx. Starly opens with Growl, which is dodged by the swift Shinx, who proceeds to use Thundershock. It hits Starly directly, but Starly gets back up, and retaliates with a Tackle attack. Shinx gets hit, but not hard, but is then hit again by Peck, which does a large amount of damage. While he is being hit by Peck, Shinx manages to escape from the attack, and uses Tackle on Starly. Starly swiftly dodges, and comes back with an unusually fast Tackle attack. It hits Shinx, doing more damage than usual. Very confused, Lucas asks Roark what happened. Roark states that Starly has learned a new attack: Quick Attack. Surprised at this, Lucas orders his Starly to use another Quick Attack, which yet again, hits Shinx. Lucas proceeds to toss a Poké Ball at Shinx again, which finally manages to capture it. Lucas then holds the Poké Ball in the air triumphantly, as Roark congratulates Lucas on the spectular battle. Roark then leaves, telling Lucas to come to the gym anytime he's ready. Lucas, happy with his new Pokémon, heads to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon, and prepares for his first gym battle. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters